Episode 6626 (8th August 2013)
Plot Alicia moves her stuff into Brook Cottage; she gives Gemma the festival tickets to try and win Belle around. Dan asks Laurel if she's been to the police, she lies that they're making inquiries. David shows Amy the Courier advertisement feature on The Grange and finds it hilarious that they have misspelled Val and Eric's surname as 'Poolard'. Vanessa wants Rhona to tell Paddy about her problem while they're in Whitby. Kerry finds out Amy is in the café, she gets Dan to delay so she can attempt to make things normal with her. Laurel waits for Marlon to go to work and then rings Ali to say she's not coming into work again. Gemma goes around to Wishing Well Cottage to try to win Belle over with the festival ticket. She admits to sleeping with Sean through jealousy, but Belle is still bitter and suggests that Gemma will get over her abortion soon. Dan tries to get Amy to talk with Kerry, when she arrives in the café, Amy's furious that he tried to set her up. Val and Eric are angry when they see the spelling mistake. David notices Gennie's funeral announcement in the Courier and points it out to Eric. He's astounded when he sees a funeral notice for Kyle's adoptive parents. Laurel pulls up outside the carjacker's flat. Seeing him, she gets out her car grasping the scissors and tenses as he comes towards her. Their eyes meet, but he walks on oblivious. Laurel sees that her hand is bloody from clenching the scissors so tight, and her fear is replaced by anger. Marlon finds out that Laurel hasn't been into work again, he panics and tries to get hold of her. Dan informs him of the list he supplied her with. Val and Eric struggle to decide what to do over the death notice. Lisa finds Belle stewing over a text from Gemma, admitting that she feels sorry for her. Marlon thinks Laurel has gone to confront the carjacker, he asks Dan to cover at the pub; he angrily confronts Cain and explains what he thinks Laurel is doing. Laurel sneaks into the carjacker's building and follows him into his flat when he arrives back. She brandishes the scissors at him saying she wants to hurt him like he hurt her. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ross Barton - Michael Parr (Credited as 'Carjacker') *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast None Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Brook Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale Head - Living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Linton street *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge and dining area *The Woolpack - Public bar *Block of flats - Exterior, stairwell and carjacker's flat (living room) *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,160,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes